Need You Now
by SuperWhoLandLocked
Summary: A songfic about Draco and Hermione! Based off the song "Need You Now"by Lady A. Enjoy!


So, here is my first Dramione! Hope you enjoy!

**NOTE: I was recently notified that song lyrics are banned in FF ****stories. If you would like to look at the lyrics, please feel free to do so. I will not post them back into the story as I do not want this taken off the site. Thanks! I hope you can still understand the story line without the lyrics in there.**

-SWLL

* * *

><p>She looked at the picture frames shattered on the ground, the pictures insides waving cheerfully up at her. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she remembered the fight that had led to the broken frames.<p>

_"What was he doing here? With you? ALONE in OUR flat?" his voice rang through the silent flat. She looked at him from the kitchen doorway._

_"Nothing happened that I wanted to happen. He wanted to talk, so we talked." she replied, looking into his eyes._

_"Then why was he attacking your mouth with his tongue? I trusted you to be faithful!" he shouted._

_"I WAS! You're just too much of a blind PRICK to realize that!" she screamed. He looked up and shook his head._

_"I'm done. I'll be back in the morning to box up my stuff. I'm moving out." he said quietly, grabbing his cloak from the closet and walking out the door, slamming it behind him._

She sobbed as the realization of what happened settled in. He wasn't coming back. He would probably move back in with his parents. She would never see him again. She wiped her eyes and stood up, going to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. She stepped into their warmth and closed her eyes.

"Diagon Alley!"

He nodded to Tom, the bartender, to fill him up again. He grimaced as he threw another shot of Firewhiskey down his throat. He closed his eyes as he remembered the scene that had brought him here in the first place.

_He opened the door and walked in, putting his cloak in the closet._

_"Granger? I'm home! And I've got some news. Mother wants you to stop by the-." he stopped as he walked into the kitchen and found his girlfriend up against the wall, someone with red hair pushed up against her._

_"What the BLOODY HELL is going on here?" he shouted. The two broke apart, shock written all over their faces._

_"Weasel, you have two seconds to get out of my sight before I hex you into oblivion." he warned. The redheaded wizard disappeared with a crack and he turned to face the other occupant in the room. _

_"Why?" he asked quietly. She stared at him, eyes blazing with fury._

_"He came in and said he wanted to talk. I didn't do anything!"_

_"What was he doing here? With you? ALONE in OUR flat?" _

_"Nothing happened that I wanted to happen. He wanted to talk, so we talked." _

_"Then why was he attacking your mouth with his tongue? I trusted you to be faithful!" _

_"I WAS! You're just too much of a blind PRICK to realize that!" _

_"I'm done. I'll be back in the morning to box up my stuff. I'm moving out." _

He opened his eyes as someone sat down beside him. He looked to his left and groaned.

"What do you want, Zabini?" he asked

"Well, I'm here to stop you from getting smashed and doing something you'd regret." his best friend and former classmate answered.

"I've already done something I regret. I told her I was moving out." he replied. Blaise groaned.

"You're a fool." He nodded, turning to the door, a wistful glance in his eyes.

"I know. Do you know this is where I first saw her when I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her? She had just found out that the Weasel had been cheating on her. It was two days from their wedding. And now? Now she's back to sucking faces with him. Merlin, I miss her, Zabini. I made a horrible mistake." he said.

"Looks like you have the chance to fix it, now." the Italian Slytherin said, eyes on the door that his best friend had just turned from. Silver eyes flashed towards the door, meeting brown ones. He stood up as she made her way over. She looked up at him, his 6- foot frame towering towering over her 5'5 body.

"Hey." he said. She gave him a small smile.

"Listen, I was stupid. I probably jumped to conclusions. I don't really want to move out. I love you. Will you allow my stupid self another chance?" he asked.

"You were incredibly stupid. Ron forced himself on me. Had you not come home when you had, I don't know what I would have done. And then to see you believe I would willingly do that to you…." she said, her eyes beginning to tear up again. He lifted a hand and wiped them away.

"What do you say, Mione? Will you continue to spend the rest of your life with an over-possesive husband?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course I will you big lug! I love you, Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you too, Hermione Malfoy." he whispered before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

* * *

><p>So…how was it? I have another Dramione in the works; it'll be a multi-chap with some Ron bashing…. Do tell me if you loved this, or if it was okay and could use some work, or if you hated it. (Note: if you did indeed hate it, do be kind in the way you tell me)<em><br>_

Love ya

-SWLL


End file.
